TDI Season 2Revenge of camp Wawanakwa
by earth warrior
Summary: Third challenge part one. Also includes, there is a thief at camp Wawanakwa, and Lez, Lauren and Benny are on the case. Also, Nikki is mad at Danny and everyone knows why. Except Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of earth, welcome to TDI season 2!!! With more drama, cruddier camp food, and more insane challenges, it's going to one heck of a summer! Wanna join? Of course ya do. Just fill out the application form below. Good luck and happy camping!

Name (first and last):

Nickname (optional):

Age (14-17):

Gender:

Stereotype:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

Height (approximate):

Hair/eye color:

Clothes:

Pairing?:

With what type of person?:

Why TDI?:

Audition tape (optional):

Three suggestions for challenges (optional but appreciated!):

1.

2.

3.

And that's about it. By the way, no magical beings, or characters related to original TDI characters! 7 girls and 7 guys needed. That's not very many so be sure to be original and creative! This is not a 'first come first serve!'


	2. Chapter 2

I NEED GUY CHARACTERS, PLEASE. THERE ARE 0 MALE APPLICATION FORMS SO FAR AND I'M NOT GONNA MAKE THIS AN ALL GIRLS FIC. THAT WOULD BE BORING AND THE CHARACTERS WOULD ALL HAVE KILLED EACH OTHER BY THE END OF THE FIRST EPISODE. SO PLEASE SEND IN GUYS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

earth warrior


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who sent in their apps, but sadly, not everyone can get in. The winners are… (in alphabetical order based on first name)

Girls

Isabella Lee (skater chick)

Lauren Russ (tree hugger/ skater)

Lilianna- Rosalie Rigby (happy, friendly, optimistic, girly-girl)

Myri Vivas (sweet peacemaker girl)

Nikki Weaver ('crazy' artist chick)

Sapphire Caligre (juvie girl)

Teresa Parker (car mechanic/ race car chick)

Guys

Benny Callaghan (bookworm)

Danny Green (insaniac)

Jake Phillip (skater dude)

Leslie Martin (geek)

Mark Warren (normal guy)

Shane Nelson (dark, mysterious guy)

Will Main (twitchy/prankster)

Congratulations to everyone who made it. And if you didn't make it, sorry. The first chapter will probably be up in a few days. And also, the challenge ideas were great and I'll probably use a lot of them.

This is to Flame Rising. I think it's so cute that you plagiarize one of Rising Flame's reviews, put your name on it, and think that people will assume you are him. I think it's absolutely adorable that you've made up your own community ('Stories that a turd out of my ass could write better') and honestly expect people to care. Seriously, I don't encourage flamers but at least Rising Flame wrote his own work. You even copied stuff from his profile page for crying out loud! Also, the flame makes no sense. How can you call the plot turbid and the characters banal? I haven't even started the story yet! From the way you're acting you're probably not even old enough to be on this site. You're just a spoiled, bratty little kid who has too much free time on your hands.

This is to 'Crazy' Artist Chick (maker of Nikki Weaver). This is probably a stupid question, but on the application form for hair/eye color you wrote down blue. Does that mean that Nikki has blue hair? It's okay if she does, I was just wondering.

Now that that's over with, Happy Holidays everybody (except Flame Rising)!

Love,

earth warrior


	4. Welcome to Wawanakwa

I do not own TDI.

WARNING: SUGAR-INDUCED INSANITY AHEAD. READ WITH CAUTION. By the way, the dock of shame is a little different here then on the show. In this version, if you fall off the dock, you can't swim to shore and there's no ladder. So you better hope that someone will help you up, or you'd have to be a really good swimmer.

!%^(*&%$~!^&%$)*^*&%%^#%$#&(*)&(*&*_)_&)^(*%&^$$%#$!#$%&#%$##$$*&

"Hey!" Chris shouted to the camera, "Since the last season of TDI went so well, the producers decided to pick new campers to continue the tradition of chaos, drama, and insanity. But, unfortunately budget cuts have forced us to reduce the number of campers to only 14. So, I now present the first ever episode of Total… Drama… Island… season 2!"

_Ect theme song_

Chris stood on the dock, fixing his hair. He didn't even notice the camera man until he heard, "Um, Mr. McClain, we're rolling" Chris spun around and smiled nervously, stuffing his hair gel and comb into his pocket. Luckily, his error went unnoticed, as the boat came up to the dock. An Asian girl with long black hair and brown eyes hopped onto the dock.

"You're Chris, right?" Chris started to answer, but she cut him off, waiving to the camera, "I'm Lilianna-Rosalie Rigby and I'd like to send a shout out to my mom, and my dad, and Grandma Mimi, and Uncle Joe and-"

_Several minutes later_

"…and my great aunt twice removed's goldfish-"

"Lilly, shut up!" Chris yelled.

"Jerk," Lilianna muttered under her breath.

Just then, the boat came back.

"Get off!" Chef's voice could be heard from inside.

A guy's voice answered "Just one more minute, I'm almost finished with this level. I just have to defeat the Evil Lord Zorgon." There was a crash and a red game-boy flew out the boat's window. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" a tall 16 year old jumped off the boat and ran to his precious video game, cradling the broken pieces in his arms. "You were so young, so full of life."

Chris rolled his eyes dramatically, "I take it you're Leslie."

Leslie looked up at Chris from his position kneeling on the dock, "Call me Lez,"

Lilianna smiled and walked over to him, "Hey, I'm Lilly." Lez just nodded absently, not paying any attention to a word she was saying. He started attempting to fix it and murmured some gibberish about the cords not fitting together right, not even noticing when a very ticked off brunette stepped off the boat.

"I still don't know why I couldn't have just driven it here myself." She said to Chris.

"This is an island, Teresa. You can't drive on water." He answered.

Teresa shrugged, "I have my ways. But still, that guy that's bringing my baby in looked a little shady. If he gets one scratch on it, I'll sue." When Teresa looked away, Chris held up some paperwork and mouthed to the camera 'no she won't!'

"Wait a minute," Lilly interjected, "You're bringing a baby to TDI?"

Teresa stared at her for a moment then realized what the confusion was, "No, of course not! I meant my car. I brought it with me; it's being delivered later. See?" Teresa pulled out a picture and showed it to Lilly.

"Nice paint job," Lilly commented. Teresa explained about all the benefits of the car for a moment until she finally saw Lez, still trying to fix his game-boy. "What's up with him?"

"Chef Hatchet screwed up his toy. I think he's having some sort of mental breakdown."

A girl with black, spiked down hair and blue eyes stepped off the dock, sharpening a pocket knife, "Whose having a mental breakdown?"

"Lez," Teresa said, gesturing towards him, "I'm Teresa and she's Lilly. Who are you?"

"Why do you care?" she demanded.

"Because we want to get to know you better."

The girl smirked, seeming to find that amusing. She opened and closed the pocket knife several times with her thumb, obviously having used it before, "I'm Sapphire." Lez finally came over.

"Can any of you fix this?" He asked.

Teresa took the device and carefully turned it over a few times, "I normally work on cars, but I guess it's worth a try." She messed with it for a moment.

"Here, let me see," Sapphire said. She tweaked some wires, thrust it at Lez and scampered to the other side of the dock.

"What are you-" _**BOOM!!!!!**_ The dock shook as the game-boy exploded in Lez's hands, sending him, Teresa and Lilly toppling into the lake. Sapphire laughed hysterically.

"Oh man, that was hilarious! I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Sapphire yelled down to them.

Teresa wiped her face and spit out some of the disgusting lake water, "Chris! Aren't you going to help us?" Chris just shook his head and said to the camera, "I love this show." As the water-logged teens yelled at Sapphire the next contestant came in. It was a boy with shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes who somehow managed to get on the dock and avoid Sapphire who was trying to trip him, all while reading a book.

"A little help here, please?!" Lez shouted.

The boy reluctantly set the book down. He waived to the others, "Uh, hi. I'm Benny, not that anyone really cares right now."

"Sapphire," Sapphire introduced herself.

"So I've gathered from all the screaming," He pulled Lilly up onto the dock then helped Teresa and Lez. Benny smiled to himself then decided to stand back and watch the fire burn.

"Are you nuts, Sapphire? You could have killed us!" Lilly ranted.

"So?" Sapphire was unammused.

Lilly clenched her fists, about ready to kill Sapphire, "'_So'?! _What's that supposed to mean?"

Benny laughed, "This is almost as interesting as Jane Eyre. I should have brought my video camera!"

"SHUT UP, BENNY!" Everyone yelled at him.

The conversation was interrupted when the boat came back. "Hey, I'm Will" said a guy with silver colored hair. He surveyed the scene then said, "I can tell from the looks of things that there's been some sick pranking going on here. May I ask who the mastermind behind it is?"

Lez glared at Will, "It was Sapphire, and it wasn't just a prank. She nearly got us killed!"

Will nodded, seeming to be calculating something in his head, "It could have been executed a little better, but you get points for not falling into the water yourself. I'd give it an 8."

Sapphire turned to Will, "What's your defect?"

"Defect?" Will asked suspiciously.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "Yeah. We've all got 'em. Lilly and her all around preppy-ness, Teresa and her car obsession, Lez has, er, _had_ his video game thingy, and Benny is," she glanced over at Benny to find him reading again, "book crazy. Typical. And me," she grinned deviously, "you don't even wanna know what I've done."

"Well, for your information, Ruby-"

"It's Sapphire!"

"Whatever. I don't have a defect." He announced proudly. Then he involuntarily jerked his shoulder twice, wincing when his neck cracked a bit. He cursed under his breath.

Sapphire smirked, "No defect, huh? Right, Twitch."

The next camper stepped off the broken-down boat. "Awesome. Summer camp."

"This is Myri," Chris said.

"Where have you been this entire time?" Benny demanded of the host.

Chris answered, "Enjoying the benefits of not being obligated to care."

Teresa introduced Myri to everyone "Wow," Myri said, checking over what she could see of Wawanakwa, "This place is so…" she struggled to find the right words to describe it, settling on, "unique." She straightened her denim capris, "Teresa? Why are you, Lilianna, and Lez dripping wet?"

"Don't ask," everyone chorused.

A guy with black hair and wearing all black came next. Myri jumped up and down excitedly when he walked onto the dock. "Oh my gosh it's a real live emo person!!! I've never seen an emo person. What's it like to be so… emo-ish?"

"I'm not emo." He said. He checked himself over, "Do I look emo?" he asked the others.

"Not really," Benny answered slowly, then admitted, "Well, maybe just a little. What's your name, emo-boy?"

"Shane," he put his face in his hands, "and I'm not emo. I'm dark and mysterious."

Lilianna considered this, "No. Definitely emo."

"I'm not emo!" he insisted, "Do emo people yell or show emotion? I don't think so. So stop calling me that."

Lilianna coughed, 'Emo.'

"Ugh!" Shane looked at the camera man, "are you taping?" the camera guy nodded, "Good. This is to my sister back home. Vianna, if you're watching, _please _come and get me! I'd always thought that we got along pretty well compared to most siblings. I didn't know you secretly had plans to send me to some stupid game show on some stupid island to die with a bunch of crazy people!"

"They're not crazy. Danny hasn't gotten here yet. That squirrel is nuts!" Chris pointed out.

Shane looked back at the camera, "If I survive, you are _so_ dead, Vianna."

A yell was heard from overhead, "Wawanakwa, here I come!"

"Who is that?" Teresa wondered.

"That would be Danny," Chris said, and then shouted up to Danny, "Land down here!" A guy, also wearing all black, landed on the dock from about a thousand feet in the air. He unstrapped the parachute and let it fall into the lake. "Let me guess," Danny said, "This isn't a resort. It's a disgusting summer camp where we'll have to compete in challenges to keep from being eliminated, right?"

"You saw the first season didn't you?" Lez asked.

"Yep." Danny sighed, "It was pretty boring. I thought I'd liven up the show a bit. The only remotely interesting character was Izzy."

Lilly argued, "Are you kidding? Duncan and Courtney were awesome! What do you think, emo-boy?"

"My name is Shane and I'm NOT EMO!!!" He grabbed Lilianna by the shoulders and shook her, "Can't you get it through your thick skull?"

"I'm emo," Danny offered.

Lilly looked him over once and wrinkled her nose, "No you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"No, you're not. If you were you wouldn't be arguing with me. Cuz emo people don't care about anything"

Danny was at a loss for words, "Okay, first of all, that's totally not true, and second, Shane's been arguing with you, and you still think he's emo."

"That's different." Lilly insisted.

Myri stepped between the two, "Does anyone honestly care? I mean, what is emo anyway? Isn't it some kind of bird?" she asked.

Benny corrected, "That's an _emu_."

"Not helping, Benny," Myri hissed.

"Hey, everybody," the group turned to see a blonde girl with blue eyes step off the boat. She seemed pleased enough until she noticed Danny's discarded parachute. "_Who did that? _Which one of you is a… a nature killer?!" Everyone pointed to Danny who muttered, 'gee, thanks guys,' and smiled sheepishly. The girl glared at him, then knelt down and started pulling on the material.

"You know," Chris said, "as amusing as this is, it's not being helpful at all. This lake is so polluted, that nothing has been living in it for years. You're Lauren, right."

Lauren nodded, but ignored the part about how her efforts were being wasted. "Hey, Nature Killer," she said to Danny, "mind helping? This isn't as easy as it looks." Danny sighed and helped Lauren pull his parachute up onto the dock. "Thanks," she said when they were done.

"Aw great, a tree hugger." Sapphire said.

Lauren clenched her fists and walked right up to Sapphire, "You got a problem with that?"

"So what if I do?" Sapphire challenged.

"I hate to be the one to bring this up," Benny said, "But do we really have to have injuries so soon? The challenges haven't even started yet."

"Stay outta this!" They yelled at him.

**Confession Cam (the first!!)**

**Benny: This just isn't my day.**

**---------**

**Lauren: Benny's so cute when he's being yelled at. (pause) Did I just say that out loud?**

**---------**

**Danny: I don't know about this Lauren chick. She seems kinda… I don't know, insane. But not in a good way. (takes out large packet of fire-works) And I'm an expert on insanity!**

**---------**

**Teresa: Sapphire's really been getting on my nerves. We've been her less than a half an hour and already she's acting like she owns the place. I'm just glad that someone's standing up to her. **

**---------**

**Sapphire: Freaks. I am so going to win this.**

**--------**

**Will: (snickers) Cat fight! (starts laughing hysterically)**

"And now Lauren has the upper hand; ouch that has to hurt, Sapphire. But wait, Sapphire's getting up. Ooo, she just head butted Lauren! Will Lauren take the plunge into the lake? Maybe… probably… no! That was an amazing save by Benny Callaghan!" **(A/N: for those of you who didn't get that last part, Lauren and Sapphire were fighting, and Lauren nearly fell into the lake but was saved when Benny caught her)**

"We could do without the narration, Will," Lez said, obviously annoyed.

"Too bad," Will shouted, "Anyway, Lauren just punched Sapphire, and Sapphire came back with a kick to the shin. Uh-oh, now Danny's coming over. Oh, crud, he has a metal pipe! He's lifting it up and-" _Thud._

"You just knocked out Will!" Lez exclaimed, "Thank you!"

Danny shrugged, "The kid was getting on my nerves."

"Uh, hello?" an unfamiliar male voice was heard, but no one paid the speaker any attention. Suddenly, everyone stopped and stared at him. There were whispers and giggles. "Hi… I'm Mark. Am I at the right place?" The last part was directed towards Chris.

"Yep."

"Wow, the dude is _normal._" Benny whispered.

Mark looked at the others, confused. Sapphire and Lauren, who had remained in their fight positions ever since Mark had gotten there, slowly relaxed their grip on each other to stare at the island's newest arrival, "Sure. I guess I'm normal. Why? And how did you know?"

The whole group (except Will, of course) gasped all at once. "He actually admits it!" Lilly said, "And how do we know? It's easy to pick out a normy. They're always the same."

"Am I missing something here?" Mark wondered.

"Uh, yeah!" Myri informed him, "You're not going to last two seconds on this island."

"And why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NORMAL!" She yelled, "Sheesh, can't you take a hint?"

Lez sighed, "Let me explain something to you. The only way you're going to get anywhere on this island is if you're at least a little bit insane. The contestants last year; were they you're Mary Sues or Marty Stues? No way. Not one of them was normal. And the winner, Owen, was the furthest from normal on the whole show. So, if I were you, I'd pack my bags right now and leave. But, man, am I glad I'm not you!"

"What do you mean? I can be just as insane as anyone here," Mark insisted.

"I don't know," Sapphire wiped some blood off of her face, "Danny here has set the bar pretty high."

"Watch this," Danny jumped off the dock into the murky waters below.

"That's not insane," Mark argued.

"Yeah it is," Chris interjected, "that water is _nasty_!"

"We know," Teresa, Lilly and Lez said in unison.

Mark crossed his arms over his chest. He peered into the lake, "It does look pretty disgusting… but I can do it!" He prepared to jump, but chickened out at the last second. "All right, fine! I'm not insane like the rest of you and I don't want to be either."

Lez helped Danny out of the water, "You just dug your own grave, Mark," Danny said cryptically.

A girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes was next. She introduced herself as Nikki. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't move," she said so softly that they could barely hear her.

"What-" Myri started.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" The other campers obeyed nervously. Nikki pulled a charcoal pencil and some paper out of her bag. She sketched quickly and within two minutes announced that she was finished. The others gathered around her work. It was a drawing of everyone there, except herself, in the exact positions that they'd been in when she'd drawn it.

Myri said, "Wow, this is really good. You drew everyone so well, and in so little time."

"Thanks," Nikki said, "ItalkreallyfastsometimeswhenI'mnervoussoIdrawfasttoo!"

"Huh?"

Nikki took a deep breath and said more slowly, "I talk really fast sometimes when I'm nervous so I draw fast too," then she added, "Sorry. By the way, what's wrong with him?" She pointed to Will, who was still unconscious, then noticed Danny still wielding the metal pipe, "Oh, nevermind."

Danny smiled nervously, attempting to hide the crowbar behind his back so as not to look even weirder than he already did, and waived to her, "H-h-hi. I'm uh… N-nikki, I think. No, I'm Danny! You're Nikki! Ugh!"

**Confession Cam**

**Danny: 'I'm Nikki?!' What was **_**that**_**? And I've never stuttered in my entire life. I can't like her; I'm a lone wolf. Guys like me don't have girlfriends. It's like against the laws of nature or something.**

**--------**

**Nikki: What's up with that Danny guy? I think he might be one of those 'special needs' kids. Oh, there was this one time when my uncle thought that I had epilepsy. Yeah, he thought I was having a seizure, but I was actually just chocking on peanut butter! **

**--------**

**Sapphire: That is so messed up it's not even funny. Then again, he's a freak, she's an even bigger freak, they make a lovely couple.**

**--------**

**Myri: I think it's kinda cute. In a strange sort of way.**

**--------**

**Mark: What does he mean 'You've dug your own grave'? That comment is dark, creepy, and threatening all at the same time.**

Danny chuckled, "Uh, momentary confusion I guess." Nikki nodded in a way that made it clear that she didn't believe it for a second, but that she also didn't know what he did mean.

"Right…" she started to back away slowly, motioning for him not to come any closer. Some of the other campers giggled at that, which just made Nikki more nervous. Finally, when she couldn't take it any more, Nikki started yelling at everyone so fast that no one could understand her.

"What?" Myri asked when she was done.

Nikki looked like she was about ready to kill someone but Danny spoke up, "Actually, most of what Nikki said you guys probably don't want to hear, but loosely interpreted, she wanted to know what inside joke she was missing." Silence.

Unnoticed, Will sat up and rubbed his head, which still hurt from when Danny whacked him with that stupid crowbar. _If I ever find the guy who gave that freak a weapon…_ He saw that the other campers were being yelled at by some chick with an attitude. Perfect. He quietly got up and prepared to initiate Operation Welcome to Wawanakwa.

Nikki was about to respond to Danny's comment but was cut off when the next camper arrived.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Jake."

Everyone chorused "Hi Jake," as if they were in an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting.

Jake backed up a bit watching everyone stare at him, "There must be like 7 people left to arrive," he commented.

"Actually," Chris said, "there are only 14 of you. 1 person left."

He shrugged, "Wow, you guys are quiet."

"Nah," Teresa admitted, "It's usually much more wild around here."

The boat pulled up again, and a girl stepped out. Jake smirked and leaned against the boat, "'Sup? Is it hot out here or is it just you?"

The others groaned, "That's awful! I'm not even that bad!" Lez said.

The girl put her hands on her hips, amused. "I'm Bella. And you would be…?"

"Jake." Suddenly the boat started to pull away, with Jake holding on. The boat stopped for a moment when the engine stalled. "Well, Jake." Bella retorted, "I could push you into the water right now, or I could keep you from falling in. Which will it be?"

"Sink him, sink him," the campers chanted. She considered it carefully, grabbed the neck of his shirt and thrust him back onto the dock.

"Wow, thanks." He whispered.

She smiled, "No problem. But don't let it go to your head."

"All right, campers," Chris shouted, "We'll take a picture and then head down to the fire pit." The campers struck poses, "Say 'Wawanakwa'."

"So long, losers!" Will, standing in the grass, held up a remote and pressed the red button. Before anyone could get away, the dock completely caved in on itself. Chris and Chef started to laugh until the boat they were on sunk as well. Will sighed, "I love this show."

********************

Campfire pit

"You all know the drill. Teams, challenges, dock of shame, you can never come back unless we say so, marshmallow eating bear, ect. Here are your teams: Lilly, Jake, Nikki, Mark, Myri, Danny, and Bella. You are the Killer Unicorns. The rest of you, Teresa, Leslie, Sapphire, Shane, Benny, Will, and Lauren. You are the Screaming Yetti."

Shane slowly raised his hand, "Uh, yeah, two questions. One, what's a Yetti? And two, are the cabin arrangements the same as last season?"

Chris's smile disappeared for a split second, "You know what, I don't know what a Yetti is. And, about the cabins, last year, we had four of them: Bass guys, Bass girls, Gopher guys, and Gopher girls. This year, thanks to budget cuts we had to rent out two of the cabins to a band of Japanese yodelers. So now they're co-ed. Yettis in one, Unicorns in the other. But, if I were you-"

"Excuse me," Benny interrupted, "But why don't we just have guys in one and girls in the-" Will clamped a hand over Benny's mouth.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT UP BENNY!" The campers yelled at him.

**Confession Cam**

**Benny: You know what? Maybe I should just stop talking! That's it; I'm not going to say another word. I am taking a vow of silence. You're not going to hear anything more from me so enjoy this while you can people because (sighs)… who am I kidding-**

**All: (outside) No one!**

**Benny: Great. So, bye TDI watchers cuz I won't even make it past the first challenge!**

"Anyway," Chris barked, "I wouldn't want the cabin closest to the yodelers. They like to practice at night. From Midnight to Five every morning, even holidays. First team to get all their members into the old Bass guys' cabin gets it!"

It was a mad dash to the cabin complete with kicking, punching, hair pulling, cheap tricks and screaming; lots and lots of screaming.

"Move your fat butt out of the way!"

"Who are you calling fat, Chubbo?"

***

"Take this! And that!"

"Hey, stop, I'm on your team!"

"Oh, sorry."

***

"Sapphire, when we get our stuff set up, can I draw your bloody face? It looks so cool."

"Let me think about that. NO."

***

Finally when it was over, "Congratulations to the Screaming Yetti. You are officially sharing campground space with our resident yodelers."

"_What?_" Sapphire hissed, "We were all fighting over who got to be next to the yodelers when we thought we were fighting to get away from them?"

"Basically."

"I hate you, Chris."

"Thank you. Just to let you all know, since there were so many lawsuits last season the waivers your parents signed say that if you get injured during this show, it's not the responsibility of me, Chef or the producers of TDI. But we are still bound by law to keep the infirmary. With that said, Unicorns, head to the old Bass girls cabin and I'll see everyone at the campfire pit in half an hour for your first challenge."

$%#!*&((*&)&)$%$$%$#$%^*&$%$$&^$&^%#%$$%

Wow, that was really long. Sorry it's taken me so long to post. The next chapter will be up sooner. Also, I know I added some character traits to a few of you that weren't in the application (Nikki's super fast speech, Lilianna's obsession with emoism, Danny's stuttering when he's around Nikki). If you would rather I take out these added personality quirks, I will. Just let me know. And let me know if you think your character was too OOC, and I'll try to fix it. Bye!

Love,

earth warrior


	5. First challenge

Discaimer: I don't own TDI

$#!^&I*()(&^^#%$^$#^#**(^(*&^*$#^%$^%*(&*(&()*%^%#%#*O^&^%RW^&*)*(&%$$#^#

The campers met up at the campfire pit a half an hour later for their first challenge. "Okay campers, do you see the top of that cliff over there?" Chris asked pointing in the distance to a barely visible speck. Everyone turned to look and eventually concluded that it was there, "Good. Now walk to the top of it. I'll meet you there."

"Wait, what?" Lilly asked but by that time Chris was already in his helicopter. The two teams sat in shock staring at each other.

Finally Benny stood up. "I guess we should get moving." He started to leave, the rest of the Yetti following reluctantly. The Unicorns followed suit, making sure to stay at least a few feet away from the other team. It was as if an invisible wall had suddenly formed. The campers spoke quietly among themselves, wondering what the challenge was, and introducing themselves further.

"Hey, Benny. Wait up," Lauren shouted to him. Benny didn't slow down, but she managed to catch up with him a moment later. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier, when I yelled at you for trying to stop my fight with Saphire. You were absolutely right, it was stupid of me to let things so far out of hand." Lauren said this without taking her eyes off the ground.

Benny raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded. "Aren't you going to apologize to Saphire too then?"

"No, she got what she deserved." Lauren added, "I wonder what the other team is talking about right now…"

Meanwhile, things were going pretty well for the Killer Unicorns.

"Guys, I think it's time we talked strategy," Mark announced. The others shrugged and Mark continued, needing no more invitation than that, "I think we need a team leader and-"

"Let me guess," Danny interrupted, "You think you should be the leader."

Mark shook his head, "Are you kidding? You couldn't pay me enough to do the job. But someone has to if we want to have any chance of winning. So are there any nominations?"

Bella hesitated than admitted, "I think Myri should do it."

"Me?! Why?" Myri sounded appalled at the idea.

"Because we need someone who can think logically, even under pressure, and who can keep us together as best as possible; you seen like the most likely candidate," Bella answered. The others voiced their agreement.

"So its settled then," Mark said, "Myri is our official team leader!" They all cheered except for Myri herself who looked less than thrilled for her sudden election.

**********************

3 hours later at the top of the mountain

Chris's helicopter had been situated at the mountain peek for quite some time. The campers showed up, glaring at Chris when he asked them why it took them so long to get there.

"So what's our challenge? Please tell me the climbing was part of it." Teresa said panting. All of them were either sitting or lying on the ground after their long treck up.

"No Teresa, it wasn't," Chris answered cheerily receiving 14 groans of annoyment. "But the trip down will be much faster, I assure you." Remember the 1000 foot cliff dive from last season? Welcome to the mile high dive!"

There was silence. Then Sapphire started laughing. Everyone stared at her and she replied, "You've got to be joking, this is insane." She got up and made her way over to the cliff edge, "You see it's just a-" Saphire looked down then gave a little shriek and stumbled backwards, scrambling back to the safe zone as fast as she could. "I can't even see the lake! I'm not jumping, I'll tell you that right now."

Cautiously, the campers got up and crowded around the edge. "Ya know," Benny started, "Judging on our average height and weight, I'd estimate that there's only a fifty percent chance of us making it out alive." No one dared argue or tell him to be quiet.

Nikki gulped, "Really?"

"Don't listen to him," Jake scoffed, "He's just trying to scare us out of jumping."

"He's doing a pretty good job," she whimpered.

Lez looked up from his video game, "Yeah, Jake, if you're so sure of yourself, then you jump."

"Hey, I thought that thing broke?" Saphire insisted.

"I brought a spare."

Jake crossed his arms over his chest avoiding glancing down at where the lake _should have _been visible, "Alright I will jump, _Leslie_,"

Lez gritted his teeth, "I swear if you call me that one more time…" he let the unfinished threat hang in the air.

Jake grinned, "Sure, Leslie"

"That's it!" Lez shouted. He handed the game to Teresa and was about to attack Jake when Benny interrupted.

"If I hadn't taken a vow of silence, I'd tell Lez to knock it off," Benny warned, "I'd say that Jake is just trying to hide the fact that he's too chicken to jump, by attempting to start a fight. I'd also say that if someone doesn't jump soon, we'll _all_ be eligible for elimination. But I did take the vow, so I won't say any of that." He finished. Lez saw the Benny was right and backed away from the ledge, still glaring at Jake.

Will commented, "I know I'm not stepping off this ledge, and I doubt that anyone else will either. I think I'd rather take the chance of being eliminated, than the chance of possibly dying." He stepped away from the edge.

"Sorry guys, but I like life," Bella started to back up, but accidentally tripped, and fell into Shane who was shoved off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a good 15 seconds before there was a small splash.

"Anyone else jumping?" Chris asked. There was no response. "I'll take that as a 'no.' This means that the Killer Unicorns must vote off one of their fellow mythical horses tonight at the campfire ceremony."

*****************************

A few hours later down at the lake

The Yetti traveled down to the lake to see what had become of Shane. He was lying on shore, bruised and battered, "The sharks… are still… here." He muttered when the others got there.

"Well you did win us the challenge," Teresa pointed out.

Shane sat up, "Oh joy, another day of this. I wonder who they're voting off."

***********************

**Confession Cam- the votes**

**Lilly: I don't even know who's more stupid: Jake for trying to start a fight with the other team, or Bella for making us loose. I guess I have to vote for Bella. Sorry, but she just looks so much like the girl from Twilight. It's creepy.**

**---**

**Jake: Okay, yeah, what I did wasn't the best idea; so sue me. But I vote for Myri. She's the team leader.**

**---**

**Myri: Great. Now I just know they're all going to vote for me because I'm **_**team leader**_** and all. I vote for Jake because he could have gotten himself injured. And of what use is an injured player?**

**---**

**Mark: I'd like to vote for myself. No amount of money is worth all this. Plus, that resort for the losers is **_**so cool**_**!**

**---**

**Nikki: Bella definitely has to go. Her clumsiness cost us the challenge. But I'd actually like to see Lez and Jake fight; I wonder who would win…**

**---**

**Danny: This is tough. Jake or Bella. Hmmm, Jake; I definitely vote Jake. I flipped a coin in my mind. Bella was heads, Jake was tails.**

**---**

**Bella: I vote for (static- you have to read on to find out)**

**---**

"I have two marshmallows left on my plate. The one who doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately go to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave. And you can never come back, _ever_. Jake, Bella. The final marshmallow goes to…" tension building music plays, "Jake. Sorry Bella but you did it to yourself. Literally," Chris said. He pressed a button and Bella's vote is heard.

**Confession cam (replay)**

**Bella: I vote for myself. They're going to vote me off anyway, so I might as well help. Bye.**

**---**

"Wow," Lilly whispered, "All these events happened so simultaneously, that its almost is if it's being scripted or something."

"Bye everyone! While you all are annoying the heck out of each other here, I get to go to Playa de Losers!" Bella got on the boat and disappeared into the night.

!$&*&^*&(%^#$%%$*&^$&(%*&%&*^#$%$#%$$#!#!#*&(^(_*^*&$^%#%#!#

End of chapter 2.


	6. Second Challenge part one

Yes, I know, I'm an awful person for not updating in so long. But I'm determined not to give up on this story. So now onto the next chapter.

#$ Killer Unicorn's Cabin

"Jake!" Lilly banged again on the bathroom door, "Come on, hurry up. I need to take a shower and you better not have used up all the hot water!" There was no answer and Lilly groaned, accidentally dropping her hairbrush and towel on the freezing cabin floor.

"Not a morning person are we, Lilly?" Danny acknowledged from the top bunk of the bed closest to the exit.

Lilly sighed and leaned against the bathroom door, "Sorry. I get sort of cranky when I don't get enough sleep. Of course," she glared at Nikki, "if _someone _hadn't insisted on getting up at three AM to wash the floor…"

Nikki avoided Lilly's stare from her position on the ground, practically scrubbing a rut into the wood, "Well, it was just so dirty so I started cleaning it, and the more I cleaned the more I noticed the dirt andpleasedon'tkillmeLillyI'mtooyoungtodie!"

Lilly was about to respond, but suddenly, the door swung open and Lilly (who had been leaning on the door) fell backwards into Jake.

"Acting a bit clumsy today, Lilly?" Jake asked, setting his things down on the bed under Danny's.

"What is it with you people and rhetorical questions?!" she demanded, storming into the now vacant bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Myri had been attempting to ignore their conversation and sleep for a few minutes longer, but she was jolted awake with the sound of the slamming door. She reluctantly got out of bed and muttered sleepily, "Uh, Nikki, how long have you been cleaning that spot?"

"Oh, just a few minutes." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mark jumped down from his bunk, "No it wasn't. I remember seeing you down in that same place at least two hours ago."

"Nikki, is something wrong?" Myri asked hesitantly.

"Uh… no. It'sjustreallydirtythat'sall." Nikki said in a rush, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Mark laughed, "What are you, OCD or something, Nikki?" he asked sarcastically.

"NO!"

"Okay…" Myri said skeptically, than she turned to address the group "Well, today's challenge is an important one, Killer Unicorns. It's our last chance to claim dominance in this game. If we loose this one, they'll slaughter us in the rest of the challenges. So be on your best game, alright people?"

"Right!" Came a chorus of three voices. _I'm really getting good at this leader thing, _Myri thought.

"Eh, whatever," Danny muttered.

**Morning; Screaming Yetti's cabin.**

Lauren yawned and stretched. She sat up quickly, realizing that it was morning and accidentally banged her head on the bunk above her, "Ouch!"

"Keep it down, Tree Hugger. I'm trying to sleep." Sapphire said.

Lauren ignored her and stood, surveying the room of sleeping teens, "'S time to get up."

"Uh, all that yodeling…" Shane started getting out of bed, "It's gonna kill us to have to listen to it every night. Chris wasn't kidding about the whole 'practice from midnight to five thing.'"

"Yeah, unless the challenge is 'who can fall asleep the fastest' we're done for!" Sapphire remarked.

Lez suddenly rolled over too far in his bunk, and fell off it into Teresa's bed below. Teresa awoke when he landed and screamed. She Judo- chopped his arm, and Lez quickly got up, holding his injured limb. He then proceeded to trip over someone's suitcase, and slam into the wall. "I'm okay…" He said, sitting up, "Has anyone seem my glasses?" **(AN: Yes, I know there was nothing in Lez's application about him having glasses, but I totally picture him wearing them… so I'm just going to write him with them if that's alright with you, nycm-e-t)**

"Yeah, they're on the ground next to your bed," Benny said, "Here, catch."

"No, wait! I can't see-" but Benny had already tossed to them to Lez and one of the lenses broke off and shattered upon impact with the floor, "- well enough to catch them…" Lez finished, picking up the shards, and glaring at Benny.

"Oops." Benny said, quickly heading over to help see if he could fix them. Which he couldn't.

Teresa finally spoke up saying, "Hey, Lez, look I'm really sorry about nearly breaking your arm and stuff. You just scared me for a second there."

Lez put on the glasses, which looked relatively silly having only one lens, "It's okay. You know, this is just like that time in 'Battle Ship 3 - the Intergalactic War' when you get to the fifteenth level and the door to the next level is like right there and then the Evil Space Chickens come down and fire their eggs of doom. I can never get past them." There was a moment of awkward silence, "Now that I think about it that really didn't have much to do with anything. It made much more sense in my head."

Sapphire jumped off her bed, nearly landing on Lauren in the process, "Where's Will?"

"I don't know, you think the author forgot about him?" Lauren asked.

"No way," Shane said as if reading a cue card, "the all- powerful author could never do that." He stopped, then demanded of no one in particular, "Okay, who writes this junk?!"

"I'm over here!" Will shouted from the other side of the room, "Yes I've been here this entire time, knitting or doing something else totally OOC."

"Good to know," Lauren replied.

**Confession Cam**

**Lez: Mornings are like explosives. It's fun to see things get blown up on those cheap, low- budget action movies. But in real life? Not so much.**

**------**

**Lilly: I'm really glad we didn't have to listen to the yodelers like the other team. I left the cabin for a few minutes early this morning to hear them in the Gopher cabins, and those guys are AWFUL! No wonder I've never heard of Japanese yodelers; they shouldn't even be allowed to sing at all! **

**------**

**Mark: This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder. This morning, Danny got a trampoline from who-knows-where and set it down outside of the mess hall. Then he climbed on the roof and free-fell on top of it, claiming that he was trying to "test the springs," and when I pointed out that if the test failed he could be seriously injured, Danny gave me this look like he seriously wanted to strangle me. And don't even get me started about Nikki. She's been washing the floor for three hours now! I'm starting to think that maybe she **_**can't **_**stop. But am I having fun yet in this nuthouse? (considers it) Maybe. **

**------**

**Shane: Yeah, I know I've been sort of pessimistic so far. But this could be interesting. Vianna, I take back everything I said earlier. And when I win 100,000 dollars, I **_**might**_** get you that cell phone that mom and dad wouldn't buy you last Christmas. **

**------**

**Will: You guys may not know this, but I can actually be somewhat of the 'strong and silent' type. Ya know, cuz I'm strong… and when I'm drinking coke, I can be very silent. See? (pulls out unopened coke bottle and takes a long drink). Yep. Emo- boy Shane has nothing on me. I can be so silent it'll kill you. Other people can talk and talk and talk, but me, I'm like that Mr. Ed talking horse, (sings off key) 'But Mr. Ed will never speak unless he's got something to say!' and- (static- dead battery)**

------

**Campfire Pit**

The campers met Chris a few minutes later, and were surprised to see huge stacks of notebook paper on the ground.

"Chris? What's with the load of dead trees?" Sapphire asked, earning a glare from Lauren.

Chris ignored her "Anyway, so here's the next challenge. You have five minutes to write a short play, which will be performed in front of Chef Hatchet and myself. It should be written for two people, so choose your best actors and/or actresses. No one is allowed to use their scripts on stage. You may, however, assign someone to be a safety net and improvise for the others if something goes wrong."

Myri raised her hand, "Is it any particular genre?"

Chris considered it for a minute, "No, it can be whatever you want. Just stay away from romance though, unless you're going for a soap opera type theme." He paused. No more questions. "And begin!"

---- 5 minutes later----

Chris ate another hand-full of pop-corn from the kitchen. "So let's see what you've come up with, campers. Who wants to go first?" Both teams wished they could crawl under a rock right then. "Don't everyone volunteer at once," he muttered sarcastically. "Why don't we start with… the Screaming Yetti."

Will the teams pull out a decent show, or crumble under pressure? Who will win, and who will end up being sent home? Find out next time! Part 2 will be up in a few days. I have it completed, but will wait a little while before posting it.

Love,

earth warrior


	7. Second Challenge part two

Lol, this chapter was soooo fun to write!

**Confession Cam:**

**Lauren: You wanna know who really annoys me?**

**---**

**Sapphire: Guess who the most irritating person on the island is!**

**---**

**Lauren: It's that Duncan wannabee, Sapphire.**

**---**

**Sapphire: It's the Bridgette-gone-insane, Lauren.**

**---**

**Lauren: She is the meanest-**

**---**

**Sapphire: Most obnoxious-**

**---**

**Lauren: Most violent-**

**---**

**Both: Person I've ever met!**

**---**

**Sapphire: I mean I'm all for saving the environment, but this is just nuts. She nearly had a heart attack when I tried to use hair-spray this morning. She said it was harmful to the ozone layer.**

**---**

**Lauren: And you'll never believe what she said next: "Go save the polar bears eco-Barbie"! What the heck? I do not look like a Barbie doll!**

**---**

**Sapphire: So then she told me to go be emo somewhere else and jump off the cliff while I'm at it. I'm not emo! That's Shane's thing! ... and apparently Danny's. I don't know… somehow I can't picture it.**

**---**

**Lauren: And the way she's always sharpening her knife creeps me out. Is she gonna try to stab me in my sleep or something?**

**---**

**Sapphire: And I find it kinda hypocritical that she cares so much about the environment, yet still travels in cars, and uses toasters and stuff. If she really cared, she'd go Amish. **

**---**

**Lauren: You know what? **

**---**

**Sapphire: I wouldn't be surprised if-**

**---**

**Lauren: The police were after her right now.**

**---**

**Sapphire: If she was actually a blonde.**

**---**

**Mark: (sighs) Yep. This one speaks for itself.**

**-----------------------**

"Screaming Yetti, you have the floor."

"What do we do?" Benny whispered in panic to the others, "We could never actually agree on anything. All we have are a lot of blank pages!"

"I'll tell you what we'll do," Teresa said with authority. "Improvise. Just play along and hope it ends soon."

Shane found this a good time to ask, "So who's going up with Teresa?"

Teresa smiled, grabbed his arm, and started dragging him up on stage, "Glad you offered, Shane."

He gave her a sarcastic smile, "Always happy to help!" Teresa sighed. The things she had to put up with…

Teresa turned to Chris, Chef Hatchet, and the Killer Unicorns in the audience, "Today we will be performing a play about… uh, some very deep, complicated matters that are above the comprehension skills of some of you here today." The last part was directed towards the Killer Unicorns. "We would like to call it…ummm."

She turned to Shane for an answer. He shrugged helplessly, "Uh, it's too complicated to make a name for?"

"Exactly!" Teresa agreed. "Enjoy the show." She stepped back and said in what she hoped to be a narrator type voice, "In the little town of Wickfield, the widower Dawson heard a knock at the door."

Shane stood motionless for a second, "Oh, that's me!" he realized. He dramatically cupped his hand to his ear as if listening to something, "I hear a knock at the door. Whoever could it be?" Teresa, who had scurried over to the other side of the stage to join the scene, entered. "Oh, no, it's Mildred!" Teresa frowned and mouthed 'Mildred?' He flashed a rare smile. "You called me Dawson," he whispered.

She had no comeback for that one. "Yes, it is me, Dawson! Mildred, your great-great-great-granddaughter."

"Back from the hospital so soon?" Shane asked, shocked, "You know, after you had that awful breakdown when your fiancé dumped you and went gay."

Teresa walked to the other side of him, stepping hard on his foot in the process, "Yes, I can assure you he is very happy. And I have brought word back from England." He gave her a confused look. "Because we _are_ from England."

"Then why do you have a Scottish accent?"

"It's not Scottish, it's British, and your accent sounds Australian!" Teresa composed herself and continued, "I have word from my cousin Jeffrey that… um…"

Shane gasped, "No, it can't be!"

"Huh?"

"What you're about to say is so horrible that you can't even say it, right?!" Shane hinted.

"Yes! Unspeakable! And this is…"

They both chorused, "The end!" And quickly took the opportunity to exit.

Chirp-chirp. Chirp-chirp.

"Oookaaayyy…" Chris wasn't exactly sure what to think of that little display. "Killer Unicorns, think you can top that?"

Jake hopped on stage, Mark close behind him. "Absolutely!" They looked like they knew what they were doing, which worried the Screaming Yetti greatly. "This play," Jake started with a glance to the rival team, "Actually has a name. The Death of …" They both shouted, "A Rubber Chicken!" Jake pulled out a rubber chicken, squeezed it till it squeaked in a shrill, high-pitched tone. They started singing the chicken dance song while doing the dance. In the middle of this, Jake accidentally dropped the chicken, and Mark tripped on it.

"Hey, watch it!" he picked up the unfortunate chicken. While still singing, he threw it at Jake who grabbed it and whacked Mark with it. Mark tried to pull it away, thus initiating a tug-of-war. Jake let go, Mark fell back. He jumped up and started chasing Jake around with it. That poor, poor chicken. Just when all seemed lost, the other unicorns shoved their appointed 'safety net,' Nikki up onto the stage.

She cleared her throat. Both guys either ignored her or didn't notice she was there. She finally said, at a level just under a shout, "Oh, Fernando, how could you?"

They stopped their chicken fight. Mark tossed the chicken into the audience. It was caught by Will who decided to keep it and name it George. "We've been married for 13 years, and I now find out you've been having an affair with my, uh, uncle!"

Jake figured that after the chicken incident, he'd better catch on fast or he might be sent home. "Yes, Terra! I did have an affair with your, uh… uncle…?" Mark shrugged _does that make me the uncle? _"But only after I found out about how you stabbed Biff!"

Mark whispered, "Wait, am I Biff?"

Jake shook his head, "No, Biff was stabbed. By Terra!" Everyone gasped. "Talk about a last reaction," Jake (aka, Fernando) muttered.

Nikki (aka, Terra) was horrified, "But it was only because of my love for you! Since Biff is the father of you're late ex-wife whose twin sister was just discovered to be alive and _not_ lost at sea like we'd thought!"

Mark interjected, "I have something to tell you both! I have six months to live." Gasp! "In fact-" he started pretending to choke and die.

"I thought you had six months?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, did I say six months? Make that six seconds." Mark had his agonizing-death scene, completed with his proclamation of "I see the light!" Then, finally, it was over.

Chris stood up, "Okay, you have me. They were both awful. The 'complicated plot' and the thing with the chicken-"

"His name is George," Will interjected proudly.

"-Whatever. It's a tie of loosers. You people should be ashamed of yourselves. Anyone can be sent home."

--------------------

**Confession Cam**

**Lilly: Shane. He's one of their stronger players.**

**---**

**Shane: Jake. I can't afford to underestimate anyone. **

**---**

**Jake: Lauren. **

**---**

**Lauren: As much as I would love to vote off Sapphire… I vote Nikki. **

**---**

**Nikki: Will. Yep, definitely.**

**---**

**Will: I vote Lilly. (holds up chicken) And so does George. **

**---**

**Benny: Mark. The chicken routine was… disturbing. **

**---**

**Mark: Teresa. Anything mechanics-related and we're done for with her on their team.**

**---**

**Teresa: Myri. She's their leader and strategist right now. They might not do so well without her.**

**---**

**Myri: Sapphire. **

**---**

**Sapphire: Danny. I owe you no explanations.**

**---**

**Danny: Benny. **

**---**

**Lez: Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I was the only person that no one voted for? And wouldn't it also be funny if my vote was the deciding one? Yeah. Lilly. Yep. That's who I vote for. Uh-huh. (awkward pause) Okay, how do you turn this thing off? (static)**

**----------------------------**

And in the end it was Lilly who walked the dock of shame even though she actually didn't do anything elimination worthy. But these things happen. So, I'll see you next time on Total. Drama. Island!

--------------------------------

I hope it wasn't too OOC. Even though Mark is supposed to be somewhat 'normal' I thought he should have his crazy moments too. The chicken thing is something that actually happened at a school talent show a long time ago. I still get flashbacks. And the confession cam war in the beginning was just something I had been thinking about for a while. All questions, comments, and concerns can be directed to me through reviews or PM's. Just click the pretty blue button at the bottom of the page.

Love,

earth warrior


	8. Third Challenge part one

Hey! Tis the next chapter!

^%$*)&^*(&%^%#^%%$*^*^*&^&%^$&%*&^%&^$%^$&^)*&

**Confession Cam**

**Sapphire: I am sooo darn bored it's not even funny. Drawing graffiti on the cabin's side wall with smashed barriers from the forest is starting to get a li'l dull. And it's really hot and dry here. A forest fire could start any minute. (gets an idea) Fire… yeah. Uh, I have to go… do something. Bye.**

**------------**

**Lez: For you people at home who were lucky enough not to witness it yourselves, I thought it would be wise to let you all know that we have a bit of a problem. And, no, it has nothing to do with Sapphire's recent obsession with finding Duncan's alleged stash of matches from last season, or Nikki's art binge, or Will's sugar-high, or the fact that Jake claims to be allergic to everything Chef makes, or- You know what, forget it! Let's just say it has nothing to do with any of those things, even though they are most certainly next on the very long list of problems. No, this is much, much, much worse. MUCH WORSE! Okay, yesterday I came back to the cabins as usual. No one else was there so I went in my suitcase to get my game, but **_**it wasn't there!!**_** I know without a doubt that they were there when I left! So that leaves only one explanation: there is a thief at camp Wawanakwa!**

**------------**

**Noon; Killer Unicorn cabin (occupants- Nikki, Jake, Danny)**

"Nikki-"

"No."

"But I-"

"Not talking!"

"Ugh!"

"Still not talking to you, Danny."

"Dude, don't," Jake advised, chewing on one of his protein bars from home. Danny was about to start ripping his hair out. Nikki wasn't talking to him after something he said to her. The thing was, he couldn't figure out exactly what it was he had said, but apparently everyone else knew and wouldn't tell him. Talk about aggravating.

Nikki flashed him a look of hurt and anger before packing up the last of her paints and leaving, easel in one arm, supplies in the other. On the way out, one of her brushes dropped. She didn't bother to pick it up.

"You really screwed up this time dude." Jake observed unhelpfully. "Seriously, what you said, man… not cool." The plastic wrapper of the protein bar crinkled in his grip.

"But what exactly _did _I say?! I'm missing something here, Jake!" Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad if Nikki wouldn't even stay in the same room as him. Danny found himself feeling kinda guilty, and he hadn't even found out why.

Jake's eyes widened, "How can you not know?!"

Danny banged his head against the wall a few times. Aside from the searing pain, it didn't hurt that much. "I'm leaving," he muttered.

Jake crumpled the wrapper, and tossed it in the garbage can, then wiped the crumbs off his bunk bed. "Where to?"

Danny paused at the door, "I'm gonna go feed myself to the sharks."

"Have fun with that!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confession Cam **

**Lez: Yeah, my theory sounds a little far-fetched. I'll bet everyone watching this is like "oh, look, Lez has gone **_**totally nutso!**_**" But I haven't! Really! I fact, I have a witness. And it's human too! (drags in Benny) Tell them what you saw.**

**Benny: Uh, okay. Well, I was just a couple yards away from the cabin reading this really interesting book about-**

**Lez: Getting back on subject… (someone knocks on the door; Lez and Benny don't hear it)**

**Benny: Oh, right. No one was in the cabin- I know because I saw Lauren, Shane, and Teresa head to the lake; Sapphire was going to the mess hall to search there for something or other-**

**Lez: Matches.**

**Benny: -Will was on his seventh coke and was convinced that the squirrels were out to get it; and Lez was talking to me about Zombie Aliens 6- The Revenge…. Or was it the Return? (another knock at the door) Anyway, Lez climbed up the tree I was sitting next to, so I guess he couldn't see the cabin very well through all the branches. But I could. Sort of. I saw the thief. Sort of.**

**Someone: (from outside) Thief?! (Lez throws open the door and pulls in Lauren) **

**Lez: Lauren? What are you doing here? **

**Lauren: I should be asking you the same thing. Is there really a thief?**

**Lez: We think so.**

**Benny: You guys do realize we're crammed in the Confession Cam stall, right?**

**Lauren: That could be a problem.**

**Lez: Yeah. (they turn off camera and exit)**

**------------**

"Okay, campers. It's time for your next challenge!" Chris went over to a table with two huge charts on it. On one side of the charts were the campers' names (Unicorns on one, Yettis on the other) and on the opposite side were larger boxes with a little piece of Velcro in the middle. Chris held up the Yetti's chart. "This challenge is 'How well do you know your fellow campers?'"

"Chris," Myri pointed out, "We don't know them. It's only been a few days. Shouldn't we save this challenge for later?"

The host considered it, "Well, we were going to revive the canoe trip challenge but someone *cough*Will*cough* sank all the canoes this morning." Will tried to hide the canoe paddle behind his back. "Instead we're doing this. Here's how it works:

"First, each team gets the other team's chart. Then I'll read the fact out-loud and hand it to you. Then you consult about it could be, put it next to the camper you've decided on, and the appointed speaker will tell me, and out viewers, who you've chosen. Yes, Myri?"

Myri cleared her throat, "Question, Mr. McClain. How do we know that the fact even matches anyone?"

Chris laughed, eyes gleaming, "That's the fun of it. You don't. I'm not saying either way."

Finding it pointless to argue, Myri simply sulked.

"So, unfortunately, we are out of time right now, but part two of today's episode is coming to you soon!"

&$^#%$#*%*&^(*^*&%%#%$%$#^(&^$&%$#

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!! Just to see who's still reading, I can personally guarantee that anyone who reviews this chapter will be safe from elimination in the next! Except in the highly unlikely event that _everyone _reviews, in which case someone will still be sent home. But, like I said, that is near impossible since I know I've lost a lot of readers in the six months with no update. And to everyone who is still reading, thank you!

Love,

earth warrior


End file.
